You're not the only one with a secret
by Parawhore890
Summary: The Cullens head to a new school, where they discover a girl struggling with an eating disorder. Should they help? And will Helping her jeprodise their secret? My first fanfic, I'm not good at summaries. Please read and review. All the usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own only the plot and my characters. In other words, I have nothing. *sobs hysterically***

Bella POV:

Another new school. Another round of boys trying to chat me up, while I tried to calm Edward down. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of the nights we could then spend together...

NO. None of that during school. I smiled to myself and looked over to my husband who was driving the car to our new school, Sacred Heart Grammar. He looked back and smiled, not needing to keep his eyes on the constantly rainy roads of the West of Ireland. Alice and Jasper were chatting quietly in the back. I could hear them perfectly, but I blocked them out to give them the privacy they obviously desired. Rose and Emmett followed behind us iin Rose newest car, a Renault Clio, which she had fallen in love with after Edward sent her out to buy an inconspicuous car.

'Love you.' I said softly to Edward.

'Love you more' He smiled my special smile.

We pulled up at the school. Alice grimaced at everyone wearing the same clothes...she wasn't coping well with a uniform (**A/N I have to wear one, it sucks!) **and to be honest, I wasn't overly happy with the bottle green skirt, mint green blouse and bottle green jumper. The boys had the same, but with trousers. We all walked in, trying to avoid the curious and in many cases lustful looks that were coming our way...Roses and Edward way especially. I slid my arm round Edwards waist. He understood the action and grinned. We walked up to the secretary, Alice, as usual, leading.

'Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, these are my adopted brothers Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale, and my adopted sisters Rosalie Hale and Bella Cullen.' She said pointing us out. 'I think you were expecting us?' Alice beamed at the slightly bemused secretary.

'Oh, yes. I have your timetables here.' She handed us each a square piece of paper and a small map. 'Do have a nice day!'

We all smiled at her, quickly working out which classes we had together. I soon worked out that I had almost every class with Edward, apart from History, which I had with Rose. I had French first thing, which I had with Edward and Alice. We walked to class at human speed, saying goodbye to Jasper at Physics, where Alice quietly warned him not to attract any unnecessary female attention, and to Rose ad Em at Maths.

We walked into class to see heads turning in our direction. I could already see Edward's eyes clouding over as one guy looked at me. I squeezed his hand and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Until I noticed some girls staring at Edward. I glared at them and they dropped their gaze quickly. We spotted 3 seats in the back row and headed towards them. There was a very skinny girl sitting there on her own. She seemed absorbed in her own thoughts, and I was glad. I didn't want her hitting on my husband. She looked up, though, when I sat down beside her.

'Hi.' She smiled, though I could see it was forced. Most people shied away from us, but this seemed...a different kind of forced. I wondered if she was okay. 'I'm Harmony.'

'Wow, you have a beautiful name. I'm Bella.' I smiled at her, even though the venom pooled in my mouth. She wasn't the most appetising smell however. She seemed almost sickly. A bitter hint to a sweet taste. I supposed this was good. 100 years of vampirism and I still struggled sometimes.

'Your hair is amazing Bella. I can't ever get mine to shine like that.'

I smiled again. I noticed her hair was greasy, and pulled back in a tight bun. I tried to divert my eyes.

'Umm...Harmony, this is my boyfriend Edward and my adopted sister Alice.' I said.

Alice bounced up. 'Hi! I'm Alice. I love your top!'

Harmony laughed, but it was hollow.

Edward smiled. 'Hello Harmony' he said softly.

I braced myself for the blush and the lust, but none came. She smiled back. 'Hi Edward. Nice to meet you all. Hope you're liking rainy old Ireland!'

At that point, our French teacher came in. I could immediately tell that Harmony was unusually intelligent for a human. She spoke beautiful French, even though the teacher wasn't the best. About 10 minutes into the class, Harmony put up her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom- in French of course.

The teacher agreed, but I swear I saw him sigh. A human wouldn't have noticed it, but I did. I brushed it off. He probably wishes he could speak French like that! I turned to smile at Edward and Alice, but both had stiffened in their seats, their eyes fixed on Harmony's retreating back. I lowered my voice so only they would hear. 'What's wrong?' I asked. Edward turned to me and quietly told me what he had heard and what Alice had seen. Suddenly I stiffened too. Everything made a lot more sense now.

Edward POV:

I heard her thoughts at the same time as I saw Alice's vision.

_Gotta be skinny. Time to make myself sick. Again. Must be skinny._

I was shocked. Bella turned to me and asked what was wrong. I explained to her, and her expression mirrored mine and Alice's. Worry, fear and shock.

Alice POV:

I got the vision as Harmony stood up.

_She was forcing her fingers down her throat in the school bathroom, watching bile flow from her mouth. She smiled and pulled a water bottle from her pocket, sitting on the toilet seat after she flushed away the evidence._

I wanted to reach out and stop her, but my muscles were frozen. I was shocked, and I saw my expression mirrored on Edward and Bella's faces. What were we going to do?

Five minutes later, Harmony came back in. She sat down and asked Bella if we wanted to eat lunch with her. Bella smiled and agreed.

I wondered why we cared so much about this human we hardly knew. But then I realised that she had welcomed us, seemed unafraid. Maybe she didn't notice how scary we were. But why did we care?

Then I realised.

It was out human side showing through.

**So, what do you think? I need reviews to continue. Otherwise I give up. And then crawl away and die. ;) So review. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out Ok guys, sorry I haven't updated. For 3 weeks I was away at a Gaeltacht (an Irish speaking college in Donegal). It was amazing, which is why there's small bits of Irish included in this chapter! Try looking it up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourite, but I need more!! And I don't own Twilight, but I do own Harmony!**

Bella POV

Something had to be done about Harmony, and soon. 100 years with Carlisle had taught me a lot about how the human body worked, and I knew what this disease was doing to her. It was tearing up her body from the inside out, and she probably had no idea. I knew Edward was thinking the same thing. But helping her meant we would have to befriend her, something we tried not to do, as it usually led to trouble (I was quite the example!). But lunch was coming up now, and I was willing to face the pain of sitting in a group of girls and boys who smelled altogether too appealing to help this girl. Edward had told Rose and Em, and although Rose wasn't as eager to help, when Edward pointed out Harmony's skeletal physique from across the hall she agreed. Emmett was happy to help; as was Jasper when Alice informed him, I think the waves of worry surely coming off us had something to do with it.

We were walking towards lunch now and immediately spotted Harmony-sitting on her own in a crowded lunch room. She had her i-pod in and seemed absorbed in her book. A large bottle of water sat in front of her, but no food. I sighed, and glanced at Edward, who had his eyed narrowed. We walked at human pace to get some disgusting looking food, and stood watching Harmony for a few minutes before walking over. I felt eyes on the six of us as we walked past the population of the school, but refused to look around me. Harmony looked up as we sat down.

'Hey guys.' She folded up her I-pod and closed her book, _To Kill A Mockingbird. _She looked questioningly at Rose, Em and Jasper.

'Harmony, this is Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They're our adopted siblings.' Alice pointed each one out and slid her arm around Jasper's waist. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Hello Harmony.' Jasper smiled.

'Hey Harm!' Emmett grinned.

'Hello.' Rose half smiled.

'I don't recognize your accents. Where are you all from?' Harmony asked, which seemed an altogether odd way to start a conversation, although it was a good one, and I knew Jasper would like answering.

I looked up. 'Well, I'm from Arizona.'

Edward smiled. 'I'm from England.'

Jasper held out his hand. 'I'm from the Deep South ma'am.'

Harmony laughed a tinkling laugh. 'Well sir, you'd fit right in my book, wouldn't you?' She adapted a very good Southern accent.

We all laughed. 'The rest of us are from North America!'Alice put in. 'What about you?'

'I'm actually from Donegal. I grew up speaking Irish.' She smiled again.

'Really?' Edward looked interested. 'Dia duit!'

'Dia 's muire duit!' Cad é mar ata tú?'

'Go maith, agus tú fein?'

'Níl caill orm.' Harmony grinned.'It's refreshing to have a conversation as Gaelige. But tell me, how does an English boy speak Irish?'

'My father came from Ireland. It comes naturally to me' Edward laughed.

'This is amazing! We can gossip about people!' Harmony seemed more relaxed than earlier.

Edward POV

Ok, things seemed to be going well with Harmony. Now I had to start on the more serious issues. It was tempting just to enjoy her company, but I couldn't do that to my family or to her.

'Why haven't you eaten anything Harmony?' I asked pleasantly.

'I was going to say the same to you 6.' I wasn't expecting that.

We all glanced at each other. We had never been asked that before, and we certainly didn't have an answer ready...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Because I am nowhere near that creative. Sorry. Harmony however, is MINE! Ha. And you can't have her. Unless you review....then I might go into a time share on her ;D. Also, if you get a chance, could you maybe look up my videos on Youtube (Parawhore765) of me singing? I'm trying to get feedback, which has so far not worked at all. So please please please look it up. Also, anyone who reviews (or looks up my videos and comments) gets mentioned in chapter 4! SO DO IT.**

_Bella POV_

Well this was shit. Why didn't we have an answer ready? I glanced over at Edward, who seemed to be thinking fast. The usual 'special diet' answer wouldn't do, because Harmony could use the same excuse! Edward spoke up, after a long 2 and ¾ seconds.

'We don't eat because all the Cullen's- he gestured to himself, Alice and Emmett- have unknown allergies, and we can't eat school food, and the Hale's- now he gestured to Rose and Jasper- and Bella here, always eat a packed lunch with us. But with the rush of moving in, we forgot out lunch.'

I breathed a sigh of relief for a split second then realised. Edward! Now we would have to think of a _different _excuse for tomorrow. Idiot. I glared at him, and Rose did the same thing.

'Well, I don't eat because I'm not hungry.' Harmony said simply. 'Never am. The rest of this school accepts it, you should too.'

We all glanced at each other, not knowing what to say next. I decided the best thing to would be to leave it, for now.

'So,' I ventured. 'What music were you listening to?'

Harmony grinned again. 'Paramore. I _adore _Paramore.'

I smiled to myself, because I knew that Edward hated Paramore, while I loved them.

'Oh I do too! What's your favourite song by them?'

'Fences, at the moment. You?'

'Emergency.'

'Ok!' Edward interrupted. 'Enough Paramore talk!'

I sighed, and looked at him. 'What music would you like to talk about, Edward?'

'Metallica!'

Immediately Harmony started singing in a hauntingly good voice.

_Obey your master! Master!_

_Master of puppets they're pulling your strings!_

'I love them.' She said.

'They are pretty awesome' Alice piped up. She had been surprisingly silent. 'Do you like shopping Harmony?'

I knew she had a secret agenda. Devious little pixie. Luring poor Harmony into a false sense of security and the pouncing on her...

'Hmm....only when I have money to spend on myself!'

Alice grinned. It was a grin I had come to fear.

'Do you want to come shopping with Bella, Rose and me after school? You can show us all the good shops!'

'Ok! I'll text my mum later.'

This was shaping up nicely, I had to admit. Suddenly the bell rang.

'Has it been an hour already?' I sighed.

'An hour?' Harmony looked incredulous. 'We get 35 minutes for lunch here'

My jaw dropped. Damn Carlisle and his undisputed love of Ireland.

'What do we have next?'

It turned out Jazz, Emmett, me and Edward were all in Irish, and Alice and Rose had art. Harmony had Biology, and arranged to meet Alice after school.

'Well,' I said, as Edward and I walked down the hallway. 'I think that went rather well. Don't you?'

'I suppose. We need a better excuse for not eating.'

'I don't think she'll ask for one.'

'You're probably right...'

**Hmmm....these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. I promise the next one will be looong! It's shopping with Alice, btw. Brace yourselves. Remember, reviews feed the poor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys. I've had a good few favourites and shit, but only 2 reviews!?? Come on, that's not right. I better get some reviews. Or else *grins evilly***

**Blah blah blah I don't own Twilight blah blah blah **

**Yay I get to write in Alice POV! XD**

Alice POV

Alright. Shopping time. I knew that Bella thought I was just a vindictive vampire with a one track mind, who couldn't put off shopping even for very important matters. This was a justified guess, but there was a reason for me taking Harmony shopping. First, when I got her to try on clothes I would be able to evaluate how skinny she was, and second...she would know her way around the shopping mall. I explained all this to Bella and Rose as we waited outside for Harmony to join us. Bella rolled her eyes, but I knew she thought it was a good idea. I spotted Harmony walking across the car park towards us, tucking her I-pod away as she walked. Wow, she was big into music. Edward would be glad to have someone to bore with all his musical talk. Harmony saw where we were and smiled as she picked up her pace slightly.

'Hey! You survived your day then?' Harmony greeted us.

I laughed, and reached forward to hug her. Again, a strange gesture for a normal person to make, but not me. I was surprised, however, by Harmony's reaction. She hugged back tightly. I had a feeling she needed that hug. I placed my hands on her back, and felt how her spine stuck out. Holding back a sigh, I let her go and grinned.

'Come on! Which way to the mall?' I jumped in the car and she got in beside me, so she could give me the directions, while Rose and Bella got in the back, chatting idly.

'Well, I don't know about the _mall,_ but the shopping centre is just down the bypass and to the right.'

Rose giggled. 'We're going to have a hard time adjusting to this. Today my Home Economics teacher told us we would be making Soda Bread! I mean what is that? Bread made with soda? So the teacher had to explain to me what soda bread was, and it's not bread with soda in it, it's a certain type of bread that's made a lot in Ireland. Apparently, soda is _lemonade_.'

'My God, you've never had soda bread before?' Harmony asked, exasperated. 'And no-one calls it lemonade, just Coke or Fanta or whatever.'

Bella sighed. 'Remind me again why Carlisle wanted to move here?'

'Because he's always wanted to live here and he couldn't pass up the chance?' I suggested.

'Who's Carlisle?' Harmony asked.

Rose answered before I could. She seemed to be taking a liking to Harmony. I had to admit, we all were.

'He's our adopted father. Esme is our adopted mother. They're amazing parents.'

By this time, we had reached the ma-_shopping centre, _and Harmony led the way in.

I grinned. 'Alright girls! Anything you want is on me, like usual!'

Harmony looked up, alarmed. Bella leaned in and whispered in her ear, though we could hear every word she said.

'Look, Harm, Alice was adopted with a lot of money behind her, plus Carlisle and Esme are extremely wealthy. She likes to treat people.'

Harmony glanced at me. 'Are you sure Alice?'

I grinned. 'Positive!'

'Well, Ok. Now, River Island is down here, if you like that. Personally I prefer A wear-'

'A wear it is!'

We walked down, chatting about the school, and I discovered that Harmony's parents were divorced, she lived with her mum, and her sister was 28 and married, and also 7 months pregnant. Her brother was 25 and working in America, and was engaged. Harmony missed her siblings; especially her brother-he was obsessed with music as well.

I walked into A wear and immediately set off to pick up things that I thought would look good. In less than 10 minutes, I had a red dress, new jeans and a T-shirt for Rosalie, A top and shorts for Bella, a coat and a short dress for myself, and a dress, a skirt and 2 t-shirts for Harmony. I gave the clothes to their future owners, and hauled them off to the changing rooms. I pushed Harmony into the nearest one.

'Ok Harmony, you first!' I was in my element now. Harmony looked bemused and a little scared. I laughed. I pulled the curtain over, leaving just enough room so that I could look through the curtain, though a human couldn't. As she changed, I saw how her spine protruded, how her chest was flat, how her stomach curved inwards, how her thighs were the same size as her legs. She wasn't beautiful. She was horrific.

I glanced at Bella and Rosalie, and stepped back to let them see. They too had a horrified look on their face as they saw what our friend, and she truly was that, had done to herself. We rearranged our faces into smiles as Harmony stepped out of the changing rooms. I was right; the dress did look nice on her. It elongated her neck and flowed down to just above her knees. We complimented her, and eventually, she bought that, the t-shirts, but not the skirt, which she deemed too short for her liking. We all left the shop happy, and continued to wander around the shops for another hour. Harmony then asked to go into the nearest record store, where she spent half an hour walking round and bought 5 albums. She smiled and pulled out her I-pod.

'6,000 songs and still going.' She smiled again.

'Wow. You're catching up on Edward. You should see his music collection. 12,000 songs on his I-pod. You should come over, I'm sure he'd be happy to lend you some CD's.' Bella offered.

Harmony smiled and agreed, and arranged to come over to our house this weekend. I grinned to myself, this would be a great chance to let Carlisle meet and assess Harmony. We left Harmony home, where we all hugged her, and continued on the road home. Now to explain to Carlisle. This wouldn't be easy...

**TA DA! It's long! Now review!**

**NOW.**

**NOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I've been stressed out and dealing with shit. But I'm back now! Oh, and I don't own Twilight. But Harmony's mine =D. I'm skimming over telling Carlisle, because I want to get to the bit where Harmony comes over. Yes, I'm lazy =P**

Bella POV

I knew we had a lot of explaining to do. Going shopping with a human, and then inviting her over to our house? It was crazy. I mean, I know they did it for me, but Edward was in love with me and all...I just hoped that Carlisle and Esme would understand. I thought they would, they were both very loving people, and would see that something had to be done. The guys had told Esme we went shopping this afternoon, so we just had to tell it was with a human.

When Carlisle got back from the new hospital, which he said 'needed him there, at any rate', we sat him and Esme down. Now for the hard bit. I started.

'Look, you know we went shopping...but...it was with a human girl.'

Carlisle looked incredulous, while Esme looked bemused. They clearly had no idea why we would do such a thing. Before they could answer, however, Alice began to speak extremely fast, too fast for a human to hear.

'I know you probably think that we're being stupid and crazy, but Carlisle, this girl needs our help! She's anorexic and bulimic, severely.'

I knew that Alice was thinking of this afternoon in the changing rooms, and saw Edward wince at the potency of her thoughts. Carlisle and Esme looked worried now. It was Rose's turn to speak, and she too answered before Carlisle had time to form a reply.

'Look, we don't usually do this. But this girl, she's different. She doesn't deserve what's happening to her. We've invited her over Saturday-'

Carlisle jumped.

'-and it'll be a great chance for you all to meet her. She's so much fun. She loves music, and shopping, thank God, and just hanging out. We need to help her, Carlisle. Please.'

This was a lot of compassion from Rose. She leaned into Emmett, as if it had weakened her. I saw several emotions pass through our parent's faces in a number of milliseconds, and eventually, Carlisle opened his mouth to speak.

'I understand that you want to help this girl, and I can see you won't take no for an answer. But be careful, whatever you do. Do not let your guard down. We will be very happy to have her in our home.'

I sighed in relief, and began wishing it was Saturday already.

***

The week passed in a flurry. Harmony didn't ask about our lunches again, and we didn't ask her. It seemed that we were all enjoying her company more than we dared admit. She was quite a character. She loved music and any chance to talk about it. I often would see her and Edward, each with an I-pod ear in, singing or talking. It would make me jealous, if not for the beautiful crooked smile he gave when he saw me watching. Equally, her, Rose, Alice and I would gossip as much as we could, and giggle endlessly. Emmett and Jasper seemed to stand on the outlines, Emmett sometimes coming over to pick Harmony up and make her squeal with laughter, or Jasper passing her in the hall, with a tip of his imaginary hat and a 'Good day ma'am!' Altogether, we were thrilled when the doorbell rang at about 1.09pm on Saturday.

I ran to the door at human pace, and wrenched it open.

'Hey Bella!' Harmony hugged me, and I pulled her into the house.

'Welcome to out humble abode' Alice chirped from across the room.

Harm stared round the room, her eyes wide. It was spacious, and light. The huge TV in the corner attracted her eyes for a second, but her eyes were then drawn to the beautiful grand piano in the corner.

'I wouldn't call this humble' she breathed.

'Why thank you,' Came Esme's voice. She walked over and pulled Harmony into a hug. She must have smelled the sourness in her scent and thought it safe. Carlisle walked to stand beside her, and shook her hand.

'I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme. Welcome to our home. Do you play?' Carlisle chuckled, as Harmony's eyes were starting to drift back to the piano.

'A bit,' she admitted. 'I'm not very good.' She glanced down.

'Oh play something Harmony!' Rose called over, 'Jumping up and pulling her to it, hugging her on the way. 'Go go go!'

Harmony sat down at the piano, and began to play. Despite what she said, she was _very_ good for a human. As she continued to weave through the melody, I saw Edward come down the stairs.

'Aerodynamic, Daft Punk?' He asked.

'Uh huh. You like it?'

'It's awesome. Could you show me it?'

We spent the next half hour watching Edward and Harmony teaching each other stuff in the piano, then Edward dragged us all upstairs to show Harmony some music.

Harmony POV

It was the strangest thing. There we all were, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em, and _me, _sitting on Edward and Bella's bedroom floor while Edward and I perused his music. I felt so accepted, and yet I knew I was different somehow. Not just because of my disorder. I knew was different than everyone that way. But something else, as well. Whatever that was, it didn't bother me much, as I had just discovered a Paramore album.

'What's this Edward?' I taunted, waving it in front of him. 'Paramore? In your CD player?' I stuck it in, and All We Know Is Falling started blasting. I pulled Bella up to dance, feeling how her skin was ice cold. I noted this, but made no comment. We jumped around her room, singing loudly, while the others laughed and Edward hid his face in his hands.

**Ok, so thats pretty long, but I was having fun writing it. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**NOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for no updates. The shit I thought was over....wasn't. I think it's gone now. But you never know. So anyway, I hope you like this. I wrote it during English free: P. as you probably know by now, Harmony and this plot is mine, but everything else I have nothing over :'(**

Bella POV

Just over a month has passed since our first day at school, and our bond with Harmony is growing stronger every day. We're reluctant to do anything about the problem she has, because-well, we're afraid to lose her. Carlisle continually quizzes us on what the situation is like, and all we can come up is 'We're working on it'.

Meanwhile, our friendship with Harm has caused us to let our guard down. By far the scariest moment was yesterday, when Edward answered Harmony's question-_before she said it aloud. _Since them, Edward has been getting 'I know you can hear me' all day long from Harmony! I think she may have figured out our secret...But if she has, what do we do? I honestly don't think we could leave. I know that pain. Even my mundane human memories of that time make me glance around to check my family are still near.

But if we don't leave, what do we do?

Harmony POV

I was headed to the Cullen's household again today. My relationship was as natural as breathing, something I hadn't come across since I stopped eating. But I knew something was different about them....something....it sounded stupid, but they didn't seem human! And Edward....Edward can read minds. I know it. Either that or I'm going crazy-which seems pretty viable at this point. I knocked on the door and was met by the usual squeals from Alice, hug from Rose, hand squeeze from Bella, bear hug from Emmett, hat tip from Jasper and Edward standing smiling at the top of the stairs, always waiting with new music! I felt some of my anxiety lift. I loved them. More than I can say, I loved them.

'Well hello! Missed me, I see?' I grinned, and Alice grabbed my hand.

'Harmony Barbie time before Harmony music time. You promised.' She said

'I guess I did, sorry Edward. You could try and fight her off but-'

'I value my life, thanks.' He smiled and disappeared.

I was then dragged upstairs by the girls, where we flicked through magazines and decided on the best styles. Then Alice started to try them out. I decided I wanted to be Marilyn Monroe for the day, and Alice pulled out the perfect dress and wig. Halfway making Bella look Audrey Hepburn, however, Alice froze. Her eyes got that far a way look and she rushed from the room, without a word. I started after her, but Rose simply picked up the brush and carried on with the makeup and conversation.

Alice POV

We were going to tell her. Tonight. That was my vision. All of us, downstairs, Harm still the image of Marilyn Monroe, hearing our biggest secret- our only secret. I ran into Carlisle and told him what I had seen. He looked up, look scarily calm.

'I know. I just decided today was when we should tell her. It will save her working it out for herself. You have ten minutes to prepare.'

'Are you sure, Carlisle? Is it safe?'

'She's brave, Alice. She can handle this.'

Harm POV

Ten minutes later we were all sitting in the kitchen. Carlisle had called a family meeting, saying I was included in this. I felt honoured. They all seemed very tense. I bet they were going to explain it all now.

'Harmony,' Carlisle began, 'you are part of this family, and I'm sure you know we've been keeping something from you...'

'Just spit it out, Carlisle. No need for games.' I answered.

'Okay...we're vampires.'

I felt all eyes shift to me as they waited for my reaction. Huh. Much cooler than my ideas.

'So that's it. Vampires. Cool.' I sat back and looked at my family.

Suddenly, Emmett laughed.

'You sure know how to deal, Harm.' He laughed again.

'And I can read minds, but I think you knew that...' Edward said softly.

I grinned. 'Yup.' My smile faded.

'So, if Edward can read minds, I guess you know...you're not the only one with a secret....'

'We want to help you Harmony! We want you better!' Alice cried.

I considered my idea. I had an obsession with vampires when I was 13. I looked up all about them. I knew how they were made...

'NO.' Edward said firmly.

'I want to be like you! Please!'

'It's not a life you want to lead! It's not a life. We are not killing you.'

'Edward,' I said slowly, 'don't you see? I'm already dead.' I laughed humourlessly. To be eternally beautiful, never changing, food not fattening you...it's perfect for me. You want to help me? Well here you go. This is how you can help me. Change me.'

'What about your mum?' Bella asked.

'Wait til schools out, and we're in uni. I never talk to her, we have no relationship. You know that. She'll l be fine.'

'I think we should.' Alice piped up.

'Rose?' I asked

'I'm against this Harm. I was against it with Bella and I'm against it now...but I think you're an exception.'

'Emmett?'

'Harmony around all the time? Bring it!'

'Carlisle?'

'I see you have your mind set'

'Esme?'

'I would love you in our family, Harmony.'

'Jazz?'

'Sure.'

'Bella?'

'I'd love a new sister.'

'Then it's settled! Edward, I believe you have music for me?'

'Umm...yeah.'

I could tell they were bemused at my calm reaction. But I was ecstatic. For the first time in God knows how long, I felt accepted. I felt hope.

**There! A looong chapter! Should I write more? Or end it here? You decide! Also, if anyone's interested, I'm working on a non fan fic Harmony story?**

**NOW**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I suck, I know. No uploads for god knows how long. Computer died. With all my stuff on it. Including this chapter. Just got a man to retrieve all my files. No hope for my computer though **

Harmony POV

One month to go... One month and I get changed. And I'm ecstatic about it. I can't wait! I have a family who accepts me! A never changing body! I won't have to make myself sick, I won't have to lie, I won't have to cheat...

I'll have a life again. Ironically.

Carlisle is going to change me. It's safest, apparently.

One month!

I pulled up to the Cullen household, ready for the usual Saturday night sleepover. I was an ace at all nighters, I fit right in with the vamps. I loved that I could be one of them, to be loved and appreciated for nothing more than who I was. Sometimes I woke up and thought it was all a dream, that they had never arrived. Those nights scared me.

Alice POV

We were having a girly night in with Harmony. Notting Hill, Funny Face and Mean Girls. Nice mix, light and fluffy.

_**ONE MONTH LATER (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN)**_

Harmony POV

The day is heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!

My exams are over and behind me, and I couldn't care less that I may have failed. I'll have all the time in the world for exams. I'm saying goodbye to my mother tonight for the last time. Tbh, I think she'll be relieved. I've put her through hell for 4 years. She'll be okay without me. And I know I'll be okay without her. I have a new family now, and I think she understands that more than she I guess its time to say goodbye to my room. I looked around my usual haunt, covered in posters of the music I loved and brightly painted, a sanctuary in a dark world.

I walked downstairs and went into my mother. I silently pulled her in close and hugged her for the first time in a year. There were no words to be said, we both knew that. I walked out of the room, and pulled the front door closed. I was out, and that was it.

The drive to the Cullens seemed longer than usual. I sped up, hoping that there wouldn't be a long wait when I got there. I wanted bitten. I haven't made myself sick all day. I can't hold out much longer.

Finally...home.

Bella POV

Harmony's here! Carlisle is biting her today. Edwards sulking and complaining, but no-one seems to care, not today. Not only will we finally be able to call Harmony a true Cullen, but there's no such thing as an anorexic vampire! The doorbell rang, and I was there in a second

'Hey Harm! Come on in.'

'Hey. My stuff's in the trunk. Let's get this party started!'

Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were feverish. She was excited, and as I led her up stairs she started fidgeting with her hands.

'Okay guys,' I said as I walked into the room. There was a bed, and all my other family members were gathered round it. 'She's ready.'

'Harmony-' Edward started

'Edward, no. I know this is what I want. Really.' She smiled at him and then looked at Carlisle's worried face. 'I'm fine.'

She hugged each of us in turn, and lay down on the bed.

Harmony POV

I closed my eyes, and gasped as I felt Carlisle at my skin.

Then the burning started.

And it was just like making myself sick.

It was worth it.


End file.
